Aria of Remnant
by Neo-triblade
Summary: Description: After soma defeats chaos, something strange happens he is hit with a last magical wave just as chaos's body begins to burn and dissipate a sudden wave of pain goes over soma followed by a brilliant flash, and a complete and total darkness. When Soma regains consciousness he wakes in the strange world of remnant, Can he survive in this new world or will this be it?
1. The Awakening of Soma Cruz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania: Aria/Dawn of sorrows, RWBY or any of their properties or characters they belong to Konami, Koji Igarashi, Michiru Yamane, and Monty Oum, and Rooster Teeth respectively, Rest In Peace Monty Oum, you will be remembered well. I am writing this because I saw a significant lack of crossovers featuring Castlevania: Aria of Sorrows & RWBY crossover (and because I enjoy writing)…**

 **A/N: Soma will still have his power of soul dominance and any soul he has collected and be able to use combinations that he wouldn't have been able to before, he has access to any items (Weapons including claimh solais, and even crissaegrim/valmanway, Armor, and accessories including the chaos ring and other such items) that he would acquire on a perfect run of hard mode, soul dominance will react/work slightly different, another thing to mention Soma and Mina were only friends not an item so I may pair at my own discretion or consider poll, also soma is slightly younger in this he is instead sixteen rather than eighteen, for the sake of the story, yes I understand In-game soma is eighteen so before any states so keep in mind I am aware (Genya Arikado/Alucard, Julius Belmont, Hammer, Yoko Belnades, and Mina will only be briefly mentioned for now however I am open to the idea of featuring them more frequently so don't be too upset). Also I am only as good a writer as you allow me to be so please allow me to be great by R&R, or p.m. me with ideas or corrections if either end up being used I will give credit to where it is due. You also contribute so don't be afraid (especially to ask questions or address concerns as I will try my best to answer any or all questions), Flamers will be ignored! I am mainly writing this for a few reasons the main reason is I want to inspire more people to write more fics of this variety with their own take that is several times better and that means I challenge anyone who is either a capable or more talented writer to do so however I won't expect or force anyone to do so, and the one of the other reasons is because I want to contribute something to the fictionpress community that can, may, or will inspire anyone else last but not least enjoy, because I most certainly did while writing it.**

"This indicates speaking"

 _'This indicates text'-read by character_

(This indicates thought)

 _*whisper*_

 **"Shouting!"**

 _"Quoting"_

[This may indicate action present/past-tense]

Time, place, and date? Is what this indicates or may indicate

 **Information outside of story such as when I receive a p.m. /review, or important info**

 _ **"The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing."- Robert Burke**_

Prologue/Chapter 1: The Awakening of Soma Cruz

Genya Arikado's perspective/ p.o.v.

Outside the castle, the entrance of the Mt. Hakuba Shrine

After the battle with Chaos I felt that not only was Dracula's power, and presence were gone but the castle and soma had also disappeared. However when soma had not reappeared at the entrance of the Mt. Hakuba Shrine with Yoko Belnades, Julius Belmont, or I we were wary of what it could mean while Hammer his best customer, and Mina her friend were both concerned about Soma. Julius looking weary, and Mina filled with hope that she would see her friend again approached me and asked me "Would you tell us if soma is still alive please?" (To which I felt a heart wrenching pain) as I tried to look them in the eyes, and said "I am sorry for I cannot sense him now, nor can I sense the power of Dracula, Soma is gone…" immediately everyone felt sorrow before he continued "meaning that soma may have lost the battle with chaos but within his last moments of humanity sealed away the cursed castle destroying him, he decided to die as a man rather than to live as a monster for that I shall respect him greatly, and remember him well…" Yoko interrupted "We all will"

Soma Cruz

The core of the castle The Realm of Chaos

My vision began to darken after I landed the final blow on Chaos as he was slowly burning, and as he began to vanish I was surprised by Chaos when suddenly as he was beginning to fade. He then decided that he would spite me with his final breath, and in his final moment he released a wave/a volley of dark magical energy before he then vanished which hit me, afterwards the world began to fill with a sudden pain, an intense a low hum followed by a bright flash, and a cold sensation filled me, then I began to lose consciousness.

Team RWBY

The World of Remnant-(Somewhere deep within the Emerald Forest)

… "So why are we patrolling again?" Ruby asked, however everyone shrugged except for Weiss who answered their young leader with a sigh "Well, the reason we are out here patrolling would be all of the strange reports of the Grimm activity and their bizarre behavior as of a few hours ago. There are reports of the grim congregating in this area in a rather large concentration and that has many of the locals rather apprehensive as to what it could mean." Ruby only frowned visibly for a moment and let out a childish sigh "I guess that makes sense, but why us, wasn't anyone else able to?" This time Yang spoke "what's the matter normally you seem so cheery, and energetic and would love to have an excuse to miss out on port's boring lecture and stories?" Ruby looked at her with slight bags under her eyes for a moment and then spoke "well yeah however as of late I've been having strange nightmares and well this just seems too familiar for comfort." However after a moment they heard a twig snap nearby, and immediately the young huntresses tensed themselves for battle. At that moment they felt a strange aura nearby that was cold, and gradually fading as the team of huntresses moved closer to the source of the power that was fading they found a young man who could've easily been sixteen years of age (with white hair, pale skin, he was slim and of medium height, unconscious in a small crater with some snapped branches beneath him). When they got closer to the young man they found, they then noticed that he was covered in all sorts of cuts and scratches and slowly his eyes fluttered open as he had stirred he opened his blue eyes which were filled with confusion.

Soma Cruz

I woke up in the middle of a small crater in the middle of a forest feeling exhausted and sore (which must have shown on me). Then I realized something as I slowly recovered my senses, I was surrounded by four very concerned young women about the same age as me. The youngest of the four walked up to me slowly, and asked "Are you ok, do you need any help, and why are you napping in a forest?" Showing great concern in her voice and stopped as I was looking very confused when I responded "I have no idea how I got here, however I need to get back to Mt. Hakuba my friends must be worried about me, Can you please help me, and I need to find my friends please?" Then it seemed it was their turn to be confused as they all looked rather puzzled, when one of them voiced this (certain blond of team RWBY) when she said "Mt. Haa-Koo-ba?" asking rather than saying with each syllable with a deeply perplex expression when she continued to speak "I haven't heard of this place, are you sure you're ok?" Then soma looked rather confused muttering about it being somewhere in japan… He realized he was muttering rather louder than he thought as the girl with black hair spoke with as much confusion as the blond, as she then asked "Japan? I've never heard of a kingdom that goes by that name." She stated more than asked. Soma asked what she meant when she said Kingdom. (All of the females looked at me like I grew a second head in good nature I almost would have checked because of my powers nature) after they started that dumb-founded look I saw that the white haired girl recovered rather quickly as she asked me a question. "Who are you and what sort of rock have you been living under?" in manner that seemed rather rude with a new caution, I then answered her question and asked her two more. "I would like to know who you are (gesturing to all of them)? And where I am first. If that isn't too much trouble" reluctantly at first the newly named Weiss stated in a matter of fact tone "you are currently in the kingdom of vale, which the continent takes its name from and its capital city like-wise an-" Weiss didn't get to finish as the young girl clad in red spoke and said _**"I am ruby rose most people call me ruby, this is (gesturing to the blond to on her left) my older sister, and team-mate Yang xiao long, though everyone usually calls her Yang, the girl (who many would call ice queen) who wears white, and can be a little cold and distant at times is Weiss schnee (heiress of the Schnee dust company Weiss muttered under her breath), we call her Weiss, and the young lady with the black hair and bow is Blake belladonna which we call Blake and together we are team RWBY"**_ she said while eyeing his weapon with a manic grin almost drooling and then quickly added "they are my team mates, and friends also do you have any weapons or can you/will you tell me about it/ them if you do?" Soma looked at her for a moment before the girl ruby introduced as yang had said "oh sorry, about that she's a bit of a weapons fanatic?" [I sighed as I lifted from my coat a thin sword revealing it to the red-clad girl who then asked] "Cool what does it do? Are you a hunter? Does it use dust?" at this soma visibly recoiled before holding the blade out wards for a moment as the next it was no longer visible all they had felt was a soft whistling breeze when soma stopped the breeze died down as soma first said "well my name is Soma Cruz and my sword's name is crissaegrim which means blessed wind" and then asked with a confused look on his face "what is a hunter, what is dust, why do you keep mentioning it and what do you mean when you say using dust/ how do you use dust?" as he then began shifting to different weapons while asking these question…[Think that he was switching between crissaegrim, Claihm solis, Kaiser Knuckle, Hrunting, and other various weapons] when they let another sign of shock visibly show (as either they thought the boy before them was this oblivious, or was messing with them). The team of huntresses' thoughts, and my own were interrupted when we heard a nearby twig snap and some nearby brush rustled slightly and visibly. I immediately noticed the girls before me tense, and stiffen almost like they were ready (to pounce on)/ for whatever was about to leap out from the distance. At that point I began to calmly walk forward towards the enemy unknown...

 **End of chapter**

 **A/N: sorry about the length of the prologue it was a little bit excessive and I will also apologize to everyone since the characters may have been out of character and if you have any suggestions as to how I should try and write them in future chapter I would most certainly appreciate any help from a majority only not in the form of flamers so please p.m. me as I may alter context of communication, etc., etc., etc. please remember this is my first fic. Hope you enjoyed and I will try to remember to update frequently so until then have a nice day. (P.S: Send me suggestions for titles for later chapters, through last but not least I hope you enjoyed, and see ya later) Also what kind of personality should soma have/ for what it's worth I apologize in advance if any of the characters are a little OOC…Also I am always looking for betas**


	2. A Mysterious Power, the Power to rule

**Aria of remnant**

I will start answering questions you ask here, and comments relating to the story

Speaking of story I will place the ever mandatory, dreaded by some and feared by all disclaimer.

 **THE DISCLAIMER:** ** _I Do Not Own Either Castlevania: Aria/Dawn of sorrows, or RWBY their characters or any of their properties those belong to Konami, and Rooster Teeth respectively._** **I only had the idea for the crossover because of a fun thought I had once and thought it would be fun to write just kept coming back so enjoy**.

 **Context of communication:**

"This indicates speaking"

 _'This indicates text'-read by character_

(This indicates thought)

 _*whisper*_

 **"Shouting!"**

 _"Quoting"_

[Soma's current soul set, and equipment]

This may indicate end of section via person's perspective

Time, place, and date? Is what this indicates and/or may indicate events

Chapter 2: A mysterious power, the power to rule

 _Soma Cruz_

[Soul-set: Action/Bullet: Night Mare Guardian: Black Panther/Curly, Devil, or Manticore Enhancement: Iron Golem]

Equipment: Weapon: Kaiser Knuckle, Armor: Death's Robe (casual coat) Acc.1: Chaos Ring Acc.2: Sherman ring

…As I slowly approached the area just shy of the clearing on the other side of the bush it was then when, what appeared to be a group of black furred white bone armored werewolves all with a white mask and piercing crimson eyes, attempting to leap at me.

I immediately pulled out my Kaiser knuckle and with little effort sent a barrage of punches that tore most of the pack of beasts apart any I missed were dealt with by the soul of the Manticore when my throat let out a low growl, and then a loud roar as I had taken the form of a beast with a wild mane a large torso and great claws as I hit what was left from the previous attack.

I then returned to my normal form the wolfish creature's bodies dissolved into nothing a small projectile flew at me from one of the bodies, and my body absorbed the projectile.

I immediately fell to my knees as my next thought filled with information about creatures called Grimm and the varieties of Grimm, as a wave of dark energy filled me briefly it then faded, I felt the presence, of the dark lord Dracula within me briefly stir within that moment I felt that dark energy when it had filled me, and then of four sets of eyes trying to bore a hole through me by staring.

When I turned around I noticed the group of huntresses must have seen what happened as they looked at me confused, with a familiar sense of caution, and concern.

The group then silently discussed something between their members and when their discussion ended they seemed to relax a little while and they seemed to agree to one thing in particularly they all agreed that I should head to beacon with them and meet their headmaster.

Perhaps this Ozpin that they mentioned may be able to assist me in returning to my friends, and possibly help me with returning home (I am beginning to think I am in another world as the geography is different, so too are the resources, and from what I have learned history) hmm this is rather interesting.

So I agreed to follow team RWBY back to beacon as we reached the edge of the forest and were now in a clearing, I noticed that it had been somewhat late well, rather it was really early as the sun was beginning to rise when my thoughts were interrupted as my earlier thoughts were now confirmed that (I am in a different world as I noticed the moon was shattered in the sky. I suddenly felt weak as I was hoping that against all odds I was only on a different continent… breath 1, 2, 3 in, and out ok now that I have calmed down perhaps I can think of a way back I mean I got here somehow so that means there may be a way to get back, there has to be) suddenly I realized, I must have spaced out for a few moments as Ruby and the others were staring at me with concern.

I snapped out of it quickly and then spoke, "Sorry, I spaced out and all it's just that I have had a long night." Afterwards they seemed to get over it quickly and paid no attention as I promised to try and not do that again, and gave them a reassuring smile, upon entering the clearing I also took notice of the cliff in front of me then afterwards groaned then asked "if anyone would prefer I climb, leap, or fly them over the cliff" they looked at me confused for a moment I sighed getting impatient with them, and proceeded to ask again as the white haired girl asked for me to clarify for which I said you may want to climb on my back and hold on tightly, after which I proceeded to transform into a giant winged manticore.

I then lowered my body so the girls although cautious, could climb on after everyone was on I then shot into the air over the cliff where I landed with grace befitting a dancer. After we landed they got off my back as I transformed back and that was when I noticed Ruby, and Yang were looking at me with total and utter fascination, and gleeful joy.

All of team RWBY looked at me dazed except for Weiss who looked like she was more demanding to know what on earth just happened, I shook my head at her and sighed saying that "I will explain later" I said in a gentle tone which added 'I promise' to what the message conveyed, and then we were off towards Beacon…

Team RWBY- Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang

(After the fight with the beo-wolves)

"What was it that just happened, or what did we just see!?" asked Blake and the thought was continued by Yang "… that ferocity, even I could feel bloodlust and murderous intent…" from here (the chill in bones and the sensation of terror) 'whatever that was I felt compelled to watch fascinated, entranced or paralyzed' {shivers}… that chill that cold it was almost inhuman and that feeling.

Weiss also felt that chill to which she said with a brave face and false bravado "That was rather unnerving wasn't it" (need… to get a-a-away) panting as her breath was nearly taken from her after she, and the others saw Soma transform into a beast of some kind and then maw the beo-wolves gruesomely, and it wasn't until after we witnessed an energy enter and fill the man after he once more returned to his form that we felt that chill the presence of that terrifying energy that immediately faded.

That was when we noticed he looked like he was in pain for some reason he was on his knees clutching his head, then a few moments passed and he was standing again but no longer could any of us feel that evil… we then quickly discussed with one another what to do, and we felt maybe Ozpin could or would tell us more about what we had just witnessed.

Beyond that Weiss then approached Soma and demanded that he tell us what is going on. However before she could get that question out Ruby walked up to him with stars in her eyes totally and utterly fascinated who must have not quite seen what it was the rest of us had, Blake whispered into my ear *"I think that we need to keep an eye on him."*

I tried to recover the mood with a poorly timed pun that was cringe worthy, admiring the sort of air he carried with his somewhat loose smile as we had exited the brush and entered the clearing I stared at him with lecherous eyes while Weiss looked at him wary of something the rest of us couldn't see.

Then we approached the cliff as the sun was beginning to rise, where for some reason Soma stood their shaken for a moment when my eyes caught what his glimpse was at, it was at the moon, I looked to see Rubes eyeing him with worry until he surprised us when he snapped out of whatever it was that had him worried and once more he let out a weak smile and a quiet apology about his pause.

Then he surprised us again when he asked us seemingly out of the blue "would anyone prefer I climb, leap, or fly us to the peak?" we then looked at him confused as we mused what he could muse when he with a slight look of irritation then asked us again, as Ruby shouted fly us up!" with childish glee and energy that we all know and love as he then lowered his back and said climb on and hold on tightly as he then transformed in to a giant winged lion with a scorpion tail, a beautiful golden mane and white-blue hide.

Then as he asked with what I could only presume to be a smirk or grin at the group's reluctance 'the equivalent of what are you so worried about' but calmed down and waited with patience when everyone was on the winged creatures back the beast soma leapt and fluttered strong wings as he then proceeded to land with a grace that was present and expected of a dancer following which we had gotten off his back as he returned to the familiar form of the white haired boy who then flashed a light hearted grin with a slight chuckle when he stopped it was then that Weiss asked the same question to which he gave her a short reply "I'll tell you later." Afterwards we were on our way to beacon.

Soma

After a few minutes we had made our way to beacon afterwards we had split up because they had classes to attend leaving me alone giving me a map and directions, I made my way through a building that looked like a school and was fascinated by what I had seen, then my state of entrance had left after a few minutes as I was approaching a building, I found my way to an elevator.

I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched almost as if some unknowing forces were trying to dissect me from a distance I briefly tensed then relax as soon as I entered the office of the man named Ozpin.

Whom was with a woman that was blond, and looked to possibly be around her mid-to-late twenty's dressed in what might be called business attire. The man gave me this feeling that upon looking at him screamed I know more than it looks like but also gave me this feeling of familiarity, kindness, and warmth yet also caution.

 _Ozpin's office-Beacon academy half an hour later…_

 _After I had given him some details of my power and he some information of this world and many other topics he then convinced me to become a student, and said that he would get me the proper documents and also assist me with finding a way to return home or allow me to live in remnant comfortably in the meanwhile, he also explained to me other things about currency, faunus, and many other important things Such as/ (including but not limited) to auras, semblance and the unique properties of the individual semblance. He also had assigned me a dorm (he handed me a card with the rooms number that apparently doubled as a key for the room), and asked the blond woman woman who he called Glenda to give me a schedule the newly named Glenda gave me a piece of paper, upon taking a closer look it was a schedule and it was of what classes I will attend, and lent me a few books and gave me some recommendations to look into so that I would be ready and told me to prepare myself for my first day which will be tomorrow and I would need plenty of rest._

 _That was how I ended up becoming a student at beacon, and this would be the start to many other adventures._

 _Ozpin's impression about/of Soma_

 _He seems like a good kid with great potential I best keep my eyes on him if anything he has said during our discussion is a good indicator of what he is capable of or possibly of what may come our way. I may want to test him however I will make sure that I don't push too hard, only hard enough to see what he is truly capable of, Soma Cruz you interest me let us hope that the cards fall into the right place and hope for the best as this may unfold._

 **End of chapter.**

 **A/N: sorry if the chapter seemed too short, and sorry about the room description…Also I am interested in doing a poll for pairings for soma, so who should he be paired with, should Soma be paired with…?**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Velvet**

 **Penny**

 **Coco**

 **Other**

 **OR Harem**

 **I will not pair Soma with Nora or Pyrrha because I am a stout supporter of Nora and Ren, and Pyrrha and Jaune. So sorry if I got anyone's hopes up, and remember to p.m. me, some of these characters would be fun to pair at some point but not if I have to force it so if I missed any pairings anyone would like to see then I apologize, and ask that you tell me through reviews or P.M's. Enjoy!**


	3. Dawn of Beacon

Aria of Remnant/Remnant of Sorrow

A/N: I will reveal the results of the poll later at a later date, time, and chapter when it becomes relevant to the story, and now it is time for me to answer anywhere from three-five questions or one major question related to the story that doesn't include a summary of future plot or immediate pairing but can and may include ideas *wink wink* So let's start this off/kick this off right, with a question that I shall answer before anyone may ask…Our first question is, How will and why was it that when Soma killed some beo-wolves that Dracula's power, presence and nature was revealed, even though grimm are soulless beasts? First off good question, now to answer that it is because of the nature of grimm in this story grimm are the amalgamation of negative emotions, and in this case I defined the additional property which give the grimm form as dark essence which is what the grimm are composed of. Now the reason why it had stirred Dracula is because the dormant part of Dracula which makes up soma's power of soul dominance had extracted the energy or harvested it from the Grimm rather similar to after you fight Graham Jones when Soma is filled with dark essence after Graham's defeat which caused Dracula to awaken, so I just slightly altered the nature of his power so that it additionally absorbed dark essence which would cause the dormant awareness of Dracula to stir. Well sorry but that's about all I can say for now and that is all I can say without revealing my intent for this story, all that is currently relevant to the story. Speaking of such things that are relevant to the story here is the almighty dreaded by some, and feared by all the one of possibly many to come, THE DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Either Castlevania: Aria/Dawn of sorrows, or RWBY their characters or any of their properties. I only had the idea for the crossover because of a fun thought I had once and thought it would be fun to write just kept coming back so enjoy the next chapter. Last but not least if I do not update within 1 year then my story may/will be up for adoption (except during the school year where it could be due to my studies however if that is the case I will state so).

Context of communication:

"This indicates speaking"

 _'This indicates text'-read by character_

(This indicates thought)

 _*whisper*_

 **"Shouting!"**

 _"Quoting"_

[Bullet soul: Balore Guardian Soul: Black panther Enhancement: Iron Golem + Minotaur]

Time, place, and date? Is what this indicates and/or may indicate events

Chapter 3: Dawn of beacon

Soma

After the meeting with Ozpin I was met by Blake who must have been dismissed slightly earlier than the rest of her team as she was waiting outside.

Then after showing her my dorm room key she led me into a hall and pointed to a room on the left side of the corridor near a poster of a sloth all while Blake was watching me almost with what seemed caution.

Then after I arrived in front of the door she left me after a while then a great sense of overwhelming curiosity filled me and so I put my key into the slot on the door, and was somewhat impressed by the room.

It was small but large enough as if it could fit four or five people albeit slightly uncomfortably but still it was furnished and somewhat empty so I memorized my class schedule, then decided I would start reading up on some of the books Ozpin lent to me, and after a while I than fell asleep.

The following morning: Soma's First day

After I woke up I realized I was going to need to hurry if I didn't want to be late after all today will officially be my first day as a student at Beacon, (I guess I am becoming a hunter) however there was still one thing he said that bothered me from our discussion,"…Soma you are to be a student here under these specific circumstances, first you shall not either reveal the true nature of your power, and second you may not use that power to willfully harm any of the other students and the last is that you shall avoid using your power actively if it is not necessary, to break any of these conditions will make it much more difficult to help you, so do you understand?"

It may or must have been the way that he said it but still I am concerned that he worries that I would actively seek to harm any of the students here.

Oh crap!

I slept in I'm gonna be late.

Noticing after I left my room that there was a group of eight running just as late as me so I then said "I guess I'm not the only one running a little late huh?"…Well I can think about this later, as I approached the room I noticed that they were heading the same way before we all entered the same room they immediately ran into their seats.

Then the bell rang as the man who shortly introduced himself as Professor Port then clears his throat, before he says "Hello class before I start today I would like to introduce a new student, this is Soma Cruz, Soma you have the floor now, so why not tell us about yourself?"

At this I lightly nodded and then began "hello my name is Soma, and I would like to say that I am happy to be here and would like to get to know you, aside from that I am sixteen years old, my hobbies include reading, exploring, and fighting (to protect those who can't) it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Port shortly afterwards spoke again and said "I would like everyone to welcome Soma, and Soma you can sit in the empty seat near Weiss Schnee, Weiss if you would kindly raise your hand to help Soma find his seat?"

I started walking towards Weiss prior to him asking her to raise her arm, he then stopped noticing I was already moving towards her, when I plopped down beside her as he was about to ask if we knew each other she then let out a quiet sigh. (Which if I had to guess, would be mild annoyance or irritation) Afterwards class began, I tried my best to remain conscious but everything he said I already familiarized myself with, or was so damn boring that it was almost like an uphill battle just struggling to stay awake, and it was oh so very tempting to sleep after what felt like several hours, and an eternity.

I started to tune out what it was that he was saying and eventually the sweet and merciful blissful sound of the school bell marked an end, to whatever form of divine punishment for acts that I wasn't even aware of that I could have committed.

Then I remembered that I had a few more classes, then lunch and towards the end of the day a combat training class much of the day flew by quickly and was uneventful until lunch where a man that was somewhat large was picking on a smaller girl who I learned was a Faunus (upon seeing her reminded me of mina with the look of innocence and compassion in her eyes) however I didn't care about that at the moment as I was seeing red.

I immediately approached the group picking on the girl and as I got closer I then asked the largest of the group to stop. As I walked up to the Tall male of the group another of their little group that looked like some emo punk with a light green Mohawk, walked up to me with a glare I returned said glare with a much greater intensity almost petrifying like a basilisk he almost wanted to take a step to back away when one of his friends with light gray hair styled in medium length, and nudged him in the ribs as if to remind him you have back up and besides he doesn't look that tough to me and then they began to approach me saying:

"look what's it to you anyway, why are you defending this freak?" he asked in a manner that said hmph does this punk know who he is talking to.

To his surprise I stood there and said in a dark tone "No, first she is not a freak, second she is just as much as person as anyone, and unlike you she deserves to be here, and lastly as to why I am defending the young lady is if I didn't then I would only be encouraging this kind of behavior so I want you to know that kind of behavior will not be tolerated while I am around."

I said all while glaring at each of the group's members in a manner saying 'I dare you to try', and just as much to my surprise they hesitated for an instant before the members each recovered and then the one with the Mohawk asked 'if they could take him, or if he were sure only' while whispering

*Alright boys if you say so*while Dove said ok Russel, and their long blue haired partner simply nodded. With a brief almost grin their leader the newly named Russel changed his grin into only a smirk, and then they all within that single moment were ready to charge at me I returned their leaders smirk with a grin all my own and readied myself for what was to come and then I lowered my stance and then they charged only to be surprised when I then met them at blinding speed with the force of a speeding train and sent the emo Mohawk punk flying.

While in flight that was carried by the force of my attacks momentum, as the newly named Russel flew into Dove. Knocking the one called Dove out cold as Russel somehow then managed to climb to his feet after removing Dove from on top of him.

I then heard him call to his other partner who was still standing stunned by the feet of nearly inhuman quality until he rushed over when he heard his team mate call him as he then quickly snapped out of it he immediately rushed over to Russel who then spoke and said:

"Ok Sky we can do this" as Sky only seemed to nod and then Russel said "go get Cardin, and tell him he's right this whole leadership thing is difficult."

To which Sky only nodded. Shortly after Sky had left I picked Russel up by one of his legs using only one of my arms and tossed him away into a wall which only briefly stunned Russel and as he was about to get back up his head immediately met my fist finally knocking the nuisance out only when I turned around I met Sky and this time he was with a now smirking Cardin who was easily the tallest of their group then pulled out his mace.

Sky then backed away no longer wanting a part of this. It was there within the span of that moment that Cardin had immediately rushed at me with his mace and in response to this I pulled out Crissaegrim that I dodged his hits parrying all of his blows and strike many swift slashes within the moment he presented an opening when he tried to feint I saw through it and struck true with the force of a strong zephyr launching Cardin back and to My surprise he actually was smart enough to stay down as the battle ended my murderous aura vanished immediately and I rushed over to the girl whom was slightly almost faintly delivering a beautiful smile that reminded me of mina and then I walked up to her and asked

"Are you okay?"

For a moment she hesitated but then she nodded and shyly walked away when she quietly whispered *t-thank you* and I smiled as I felt it was worth it to see CRDL knocked off their high horses and to see her smile then I deepened in thought as a sense of sorrow filled me as I wonder how they're doing.

Sigh mina must have felt the worst of my disappearance well no need to worry about it now, I promise mina I'll see you again soon and if I don't I want you to move on and make plenty of friends.

Well I best get heading to my next class, lunch is almost over I really must be losing my touch.

End of chapter

A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems too short and don't you worry I will be posting the results of the poll later. So sorry if that interaction seemed to confuse anyone this chapter could, if I didn't write Soma in a way that would make sense or fitting or if I made anyone jump to any conclusions I would definitely prefer to hear so, and thank you for reading and reviewing I hope that I can grow as a better writer with your support. Also from this point on I will no longer include the section entitled Context of communication or C.O.C for short I will move the C of C to my profile so that means I may start writing longer chapters.


	4. Love is a Battlefield pt1

**_A/N_** **: Hello and welcome back my dear readers I am so glad that anyone willingly sits through this, and am Happy to announce the result of the poll, and the most popular choice of the poll was to my pleasant surprise A Harem, now I will give anyone a heads up I am not to in tune with romance even slightly so I am happy to try something new but I must tell you** **I am sorry in advance if it is too mushy, cheesy or unpleasant/ not meant for, this world or the eyes of mortals (men, women, mer, or anyone/thing in between)** **. Also I shall try to deliver on a promise of two thousand words a chapter minimum.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _I do not own_** ** _Rwby_** ** _or_** ** _Castlevania: Dawn/Aria of Sorrow_** ** _as those belong to Rooster teeth and Konami respectively as do any of their characters._** _So I hope everyone looks forward to my next chapter of this wonderful story, also story may contain spoilers to either of the items so before you read this I would encourage you to either finish watching Rwby, or finish playing either/both Aria, or Dawn of Sorrow, Enjoy._

 **Aria of Remnant**

 _Chapter 4: Love on the Battlefield pt.1_

 **Soma**

After lunch had ended I was heading off to combat class and was surprised when I had arrived and was greeted by Yang and the rest of rwby as I caught the end of what must have been a terrible pun, a travesty against mankind or an awful joke where I was glad to have missed most of it "... and that was when I said would you like some ice on that" while the rest groaned I giving a confused look at what I could have missed, when Weiss spoke only a moment later confirming that it was either the second or third one when she looked at Yang sternly while she asked/said "Yang, I simply must know, did it hurt to make that joke as much as it hurt to hear it? because if not you are one of the most sadistic of people on remnant, or if so the most masochistic."  
To which yang only shrugged, with a look of feigned innocence and said "eh well I for one thought it was hilarious eh, eh, anyone else." the rest of her teammates simply shaking their heads in the negative while giving off a look like they either needed to take a shower or wanted to, no...needed to maim her some way possibly using shame, but it was forlorn as she simply never felt shame. I simply wanted to walk away for the sake of all that was sacred as I simply didn't want to get involved so instead I walked in the same direction as Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. Then Blake teased ruby about the innocence of youth and sighed as Weiss acknowledged with an almost knowing/yearning look. However as the rest of ruby's team then noticed me they seemed to move on from their dark mood which then lifted almost immediately, and I then grinned asking "what's up?" to Blake as she blushed causing ruby too also blush and yang to grin.  
Then yang teased her little sister again "Oh, you do like him?" to which ruby's blush deepened while she denied it with "no I don't" she stuttered out but yang was still trying to press on this time her attention turned to me, (when I looked at her this time she kinda reminds me of Yoko, and sort of sounds like her) for a moment I frowned knowing that whatever she was about to say would to which I would most like blush or feel some sort of embarrassment.

Yang then said, "well why hello there hot stuff" and before I realized it she was making a rather lecherous grin once more with eyes on me, which for a moment made me feel a chill, but only for a second until she continued "hows it going yourself sexy?" to which I was stunned and blushed myself. Where I gave her an opening to tease me until I then managed to stop her teasing before it started by retorting "Oh nothing really honey." where she then started to blush and playfully looked away in what could only be described in a way as bashful.  
I then gave the girls a warm and kind genuine smile however it was then that this moment was interrupted by the teacher of this course the same blond woman I saw back in Ozpin's office with riding crop still in tow, who it took a moment to recognize as Glynda said "it appears that team CRDL will not be in attendance due to injuries that would cripple them in the upcoming exercise as they currently in the infirmary. So we will continue with our team building and combat exercises for today I will be pitting Soma who will be partnered up with Yang against Jaune and Pyhrra, for our first match. We then entered into the ring as we moved into the arena Yang asked me "Soma do you really think that I'm cute?" To which I stood there shocked and stunned at her question.

"huh?" I asked hoping to learn what I've said or done to have her ask me this  
she then asked again after saying so however this team with a cute pout.

I finally responded after what felt like a while and then I said "well Yang theirs this girl back home who-"  
Yang cut me off "I don't care I am willing to fight her"  
I then stopped her there and spoke again "Actually I kinda like her"  
Then yang surprised me again by saying "well just so you know I am willing to share"

When she said that I not only stood there dumbstruck and shocked but for a moment I considered it and to my surprise another moment later I whispered into her ear yes after that she kissed me.  
After that I recovered first and asked "did that really just happen?" to which she winked at me and gave me a sweet and shy smile.

Then we headed off to the arena were she let a soft blush show for a moment and whispered to me _*"our turn"*_ (with a less then innocent tone).

 **End of part 1**

 **A/N: Sorry guys this is all for now but I will try to do more in the future as I will soon check the length and revise it to meet my two thousand word goal so until next time, Please r &r, P.M. me, follow and favorite and ask questions if you have any I really hope that this is up to my standards. I will go over and possibly edit this later.**


	5. Love on a Battlefield pt2

**_A/N: Hello and welcome back everyone I am sorry that last chapter was so short however I am trying not to burn myself out as is and boy it sure is tough to try to release chapters so frequently, and I will try to focus upon releasing quality work not quantity of work. So my goal will be to release a chapter at least once every four weeks as that is usually how long it takes for me to finish writing and refining my work. Next I will ask should soma be placed within a pre-existing team should he remain on his lonesome or should I ask for suggestions for a team featuring OC's when it comes time I will ask, or answer that when the results poll in, and I shall apologize in advance if the fight you guys were looking forward to is anti-climatic._**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own RWBY, Or Castlevania: Dawn/Aria of sorrows or any characters and properties belong to either Konami or Rooster Teeth**

 _Chapter 4: Love on the Battlefield pt.2  
[Bullet soul: Chronomage Guardian Soul: Black panther/Manticore+Big Golem Enhancement soul:Iron Golem+ Succubus]  
_ **Soma**

 _... and as we entered the ring_ **  
**Glynda spoke again "the rules for this spar are simple first to knock their opponents unconscious, lower their opponent's aura, or knock their opponents out of the ring/ off the platform provided for the battle wins the match. So ready on my mark on the count of three you will begin.  
"One"...as Jaune Tensed and Pyrrha Readied her weapons  
"Two..."Yang cracked her knuckles and moved from a relaxed form into a fighting stance lowering her body and propping her fists in front of her face as she smirked and was ready.  
"Three..." I then readied myself after quickly browsing my inventory and picked two weapons Mystletain, and Crissaegrim.  
"...Begin!" and at that moment Glynda was out side the Ring.  
Yang charged at Pyrrha, who took to a defensive stance repelling all of Yang's blows with her shield and then putting yang on the evasive with several thrusts with her spear which then changed into a riffle form while Yang had then said  
"oh this is gonna be fun" with a slight carefree happy go lucky smile. Then Pyrrha had fired off three shots at a time meanwhile I wasn't paying attention when I caught Jaune in the corner of my eye almost outside of my line of sight trying to perform an attack that almost seemed like a joke as his swing arced too wide allowing me to easily evade the strike as his momentum carried him off his feet and instead of a leap he fell on his butt, causing him to wince in pain somewhat briefly. He was surprisingly quick on his recovery as he attempted a very clumsy charge at me leaving him wide open for me to trip him however it turned out it was a feint as instead of falling he performed a rather epic leap where he had somehow managed a full rotating swipe in the air with his blade, which I caught his swing head on with my gloved hands by the blade of his sword without so much as flinching and then held for a moment as I then started to spin him by the blade as his grip only tightened on the weapon I had spun him around sixteen times starting to feel dizzy I then let go and he flew past Pyrrha well into the air he braced himself by pulling out his shield but managed a rather impressive recovery after his partner leapt into the air and threw him off course and back into the center of the ring as he landed with a loud thud on top of his shield. As he was still standing he then hopped off of his shield which had absorbed the majority of the force from the impact he then knelt down to pick up his shield this time circling me in a defensive stance and as I had then charged at him with the black panther soul quickly hovering and gliding across the arena quickly and then leapt at him with a headbutt he quickly surprised me when he rolled out of the way and his partner still fighting Yang caught the full force of the blow stunning her for a moment as she then quickly brushed it off. While dodging Yang's blow as we had then swapped opponents when Yang leapt over me and at Jaune where I then looked around to notice pyrrha firing several shots at me which I dodged nearly falling over as I had then managed to quickly regain my balance in a flip and if I should say so a perfect landing. I then tried to find out what kind of fighter she was by pulling out the largest sword many of the students here ever seen in their lives and began to wield it with one hand and practically flew at Pyrrha who now held a determined look that said 'she didn't care about the size of the weapon, and that she would relish the challenge'. To which I respond in kind by charging at her much faster than before and as I was about to strike I felt a pull on my arm that subtly moved my sword away from its mark as a shock wave of air continued along my original path slamming into Pyrrha and moving her back several inches as she stood firm my sword stabbed into the ground as I figured I had a thought on what her semblance was and figured it would take a few more hits to confirm if it was what I thought it was. I charged again at her this time with a firmer grip to defy the forces she used to move my weapon out of its path. After a few more attempts I figured that her Semblance was over the power of Polarity/Magnetism confirming my earlier thoughts and with that I switched back to Mystletain and charged at her even faster than before this time with the blow landing true and knocking the wind out of her, as I looked to my left to notice Jaune dodging Yang and a series of shot gun shells , charging right at me with a look of righteous fury although quite damaged I was impressed as he had then landed several strong blows upon my form. I didn't flinch as I then switched to my dear crissaegrim and started returning those blow in excess ten fold as my series of hit was powered by the succubus soul I started to recover from the wounds that was inflicted upon me by my bout with pyrrha and at that moment I managed then to stop Jaune as I grabbed him and proceeded to throw him out of the ring as the match then ended as Pyrrha was down and Jaune was out thus swiftly bringing the exciting match to an end.

Yang  


within Jaune managing to escape my range I then noticed that he was heading straight for Soma as I then tried to rush him Soma took several hits without flinching and I swear I could hear many of those impacts from where I was standing and I winced just watching and listening to those lightning quick blows as then Soma took out the weapon he proudly called Crissaegrim and started to turn the match as I then noticed barely being able to catch what it was Soma suddenly having grabbed Jaune and picked him up running to the edge of the ring having tossed him into the wall I then charged at soma and making it into a hug and lightly kissed his cheek as he then proceeded to blush getting a few cheers from the rest of the crowd we then left the ring and joined the rest of team ruby who were each glaring at yang as if she had just told another bad pun to which she timidly held soma's hand blushing...

for a few moments everyone held a blank expression then they turned to soma with a hurt look confused as they then were silent for a few moments when it was Blake who then asked "when did this happen?"  
To which I then answered "just recently he also said he has a girl back home and then I said I didn't care but if it makes anyone feel better I initiated this so don't be angry with soma" they all paused looking at me then at soma sighing and yearning however then Soma said "I am sorry was there something going on that I didn't know about?"

to which none could stay angry when he offered one of his most beautiful smiles I have ever seen aside from his nice figure he is also a nice guy I know that I am sure lucky that I found someone like him and then we all headed to our dorms then we headed off for bed. "Good night Soma" she listened for a moment and squeaked in joy silently when she heard a hushed "Night Yang see you in the morning." And that she fell to sleep content with all of the day's happiness she had found.

 ** _Ozpins Observation's of Soma_**

 _So it would seem his power is more than he makes it out to be or perhaps he has grown significantly stronger hmm... This seems rather interesting I do wonder what other kinds of surprises you'll have for us in the future well let us see whatever tomorrow shall bring us._

 ** _End of chapter_**

 ** _A/N: also during the fight it was a combination of the black panther's soul and the Chronomage that gave him that sudden burst of speed which surprised Pyrrha sorry if it wasn't implied clearly. So see you next time. So please remember to R &R and don't forget to p.m. me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns so until then remember to stay strong._**


	6. Secrets

**_A/N: Hello and welcome back my champions as a reward for your input and your kindness I would like to offer another chapter of this story and thank you once again much to my surprise I am glad that many people seem to really enjoy Sorry about the quality of the fight scene and last chapter for those who may have been expecting more I am most sorry and I am going to set something straight if anyone has any problems please, please, please P.M. me remember R &R-(read and review) especially if you have any questions or concerns I have failed to address at the end of this chapter I will/may clarify how some souls will act slightly differently and offer examples of such instances Sorry that this is such a slow chapter._**

 _Fear not the Chronomage soul shall make an appearance within this fic as shall the Kyoma Demon's Soul however like I said earlier both shall act slightly different for reasons I shall offer in the ending Author's note. Beyond that I am still working on the harem aspect of the story for those who were excited for that prospect, and in addition I shall also try to balance mushy romance with epic Combat._

 **Last but not least THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Castlevania: Dawn/Aria of Sorrows as those, their characters or properties belong to Rooster teeth, and Monty Oum, Or Konami, Koji Igarashi, and Michiru Yamane respectively. I only thought that this could be fun to write, so as always hope all enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter 5: Secrets_**

 _Soma Cruz_

After the fight with Pyrrha, and Jaune: the following morning

 _[Bullet soul: Chronomage Guardian: Black Panther Enhancement: Iron Golem]_

"How did you do it how did you defeat the invincible girl, how did you defeat Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss asked for the umpteenth time since I woke up.

Starting to get agitated I asked her to stop and told her that "it was my secret on how, and as a promise to my fellow warrior I refuse to tell you, so for the last time I will not tell you so stop asking k?" she almost seemed to wilt a little and as such she tried to pout, and let out a huff (in a cute way made it ineffective as I had seen Mina give me the face before over other things and as such resolved I would not crumble).

Weiss then walked away with a mischievous look that said 'I am not done with you yet!'

So after she left, I released a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding and then sighed finally peace all right so today I will have to attend Port's, Oobleck's, Lunch and I would then be off to enjoy my day after speaking with Ozpin again. From there I would go to the library, spend some time on the rooftop or explore the city after all I would have away afterwards until curfew so I could stop by the library pick up, some light reading material drop off the books I pick up, hangout and relax on the rooftop, and maybe explore the city.

Oh but today wouldn't agree with my plans if I had known this maybe I would of chosen to be tardy, and vied to stay in bed this morning. After my first class I bumped into velvet who shyly thanked me for the help and scrambled off to her next class I then nearly passed out in Oobleck's class and then headed off to lunch where Cardin was up and about at his antics again however this time he was bothering Jaune, and I wanted him to stick with his beliefs and fight his own battles but in the instance it was too tempting to step in after I watched as Jaune was tossed about. Heh 'must be trying to recover some of his bruised ego?'

So as soon as I approached they immediately backed off and off to the side I saw a glimmer within Pyrrha's eyes and a look of satisfaction that I had stepped up and as such Jaune ran to me and I told him how about you go to Pyrrha she looks like she wants to talk with you after all you know right he looked at me confused for a moment before I walked over to Pyrrha and talked with her then told her not to worry I kept my promise, her secret, and that I was sure Jaune felt the same way, she then whispered back to me *"thanks soma I owe you my gratitude for keeping my secret"* Then Jaune approached as I had left with a whole new sense of bravado and before I left I told him one thing that the only reason I got as strong as I am is because I was willing to accept help from my friends…So it's okay to ask for help alright. I then decided to report to Ozpin about the course of the week and to my surprise he didn't scold me about Cardin, and his team.

I then headed out and on my way to the library noticed Blake and then for a moment I swore I saw her bow twitch when she turned around and so I then asked to see how she would react, and suddenly she tensed when I said "why hide behind a bow, why hide who you are, and why would you want to? Because I am fairly certain that whether your human or Faunus it won't matter." She tensed up and looked at me as if her look could kill, then she calmed back down and asked "how?"

To which I surprised her when I said "I saw your bow twitch, and what you said just confirmed what I had thought, you are a Faunus so why hide, but before I am asked I didn't know, nor was I certain, but whether your Faunus or Human your still Blake and if I were you I would tell my teammates so you don't lose their trust."

She responded by saying "as happy as I am that you, Ozpin and many of the faculty can accept me I don't think that many of the students will and that's why I hide in plain sight behind this bow." As she gestured to the bow on her head/in her hair while saying this, and continued in almost a whisper asking/pleading "please don't tell my teammates, I only ask that I would be allowed to do so instead" and as such I nodded in agreement and she thanked me for accepting her and for promising to let her reveal her secret to her teammates on her own time.

As I walked away I then decided to head to the rooftop where I saw CRDL and decided that they didn't need to get involved and knocked them out as I heard a distraught Jaune telling Pyrrha that he lied to get into beacon and such I was aware that his combat ability was not up to par with his transcript and was proud of him for his honesty and happy that I knocked CRDL out before they could do something like use this as black mail or something and as Pyrrha walked away with tears in her eyes I then told him that I was proud of his honesty and as such that I then decided to help him train

when cardinal woke up they were shocked that Jaune now held an air of confidence and as such I told Jaune one last thing that if he wanted to get stronger seek aid from your team and told him he should accept help from Pyrrha as she would love to help and I taught him the basics of what I could, and so he dashed away.

Leaving me with the now conscious CRDL bruised and frustrated and gave them one final warning

"If you mess with any of the Faunus or if you mess with Mr. Arc I will make you wish that never had" I said as I gave them a dark glare full of killing intent "do I make myself clear?" to which they had all nodded with a new found tremor of terror that subsided as I left them. "Good!" and from that point I decided to head to my room, and call it a night perhaps everything will get easier in the morning.

 _Weiss_

Damn you why won't you tell me soma uh, man sometimes I can't help but hate him humph keep your secrets then but I will find out someday that much I swear. For now I will have to put my questions aside I will not give him the satisfaction of I, Weiss Schnee begging him (especially for answers)…I'll show him, I'll just figure it out on my own then that would show him. Yeah I'll do just that, so…where…to…start? Oh well, I won't be able to figure this out until I handle my school work, so for now I suppose that I will need to focus on my studies I can come back to this later then *sigh* well the first class that I will be heading towards will be Oh wonderful just great Port's *yawn* I only feel tired just thinking about this class but for me to become a huntress I must suffer his stupor inflicting speeches and story's that all go along the lines of 'when I was young', and seem to have no connect what so ever to what we're discussing by the end.

 _After several hours_

Weiss eventually heads to the library and sees soma instantly decides to listen for a few moments to figure what it is that he is talking about but in the end nothing except I think he was mumbling about missing his friends I wonder why he can't visit them interesting I guess I'll have to ask him about it later. Hmm I might follow him but then again… wait what is he saying to Blake that has her so shocked? Well I might have better luck asking Blake rather than soma.

 _Several hours later_

After the day became night and curfew kicked in I couldn't help but wonder what is it that he is hiding and why is it that no one trusts me, perhaps they'll speak to me about whatever it is in the morning.

Blake

'How on remnant, how in Oum could he have figured out that I was a Faunus was it so obvious was I so careless that anybody could see it, no maybe if I play it cool than I can calm down and convince him otherwise' as I was about to take a deep breath then he made some points and I was then failing to retain my cool nearly speechless all I could ask was "how?" after he explained to me his reasoning, and told me that he "knows Blake not as human or Faunus but as a person so it really shouldn't matter what you are".

He then said "however if I were you then I'd tell my teammates so I could avoid harming their trust but I suppose that's really up to you however I won't tell them, because that will be your job and preferably before they find out Ruby and Yang may not be the sharpest but they care about you so tell them at least, goodbye Blake. I hope that I will see that you trust your teammates because I know for certain that they trust you."

With that he left although as much as I don't want to admit it he's right I will have to tell them before they find out not just for their sake, but also mine. Shortly after Soma had left I noticed Weiss approach however she didn't seem to hear what was going on so for that I was thankful, I then decided to head back to the room and wait for the rest of RWBY to gather and then I would tell them my secret.

 ** _Jaune_**

I remember passing out in port's class, and must have zoned out as I was startled when the bell rang I then headed off to my next class which passed swiftly like a breeze and just as sudden I headed off towards lunch. When I arrived I noticed Cardinal was waiting for me deciding not to put it off I then made my way to join my team which was seated near RWBY as per usual when Cardin Winchester decided to tease me again however after what seemed a few moments they started to back away as I realized that Soma was approaching me he then said, "its ok to ask for help, and just as ok to accept it when offered, and that I think Pyrrha would like to talk with you" after Soma and I talked, I learned that Pyrrha really likes me and to chase Weiss is a lost cause, and to think it took Soma to point it out to me, well after that I told her that there was something that I needed to talk with her about later.

 _After School on the rooftop of Beacon_

"Pyrrha there's two things I need to tell you first I love you and was wanting to know if you felt the same way, however before you say anything I need to tell you one more thing however I need to tell you first before I let the rest of the team know, ok so let me tell them when the time comes. *Sigh* the other thing that I needed to tell you was that I…wait did you hear anything, I swear I heard the sound of four bodies hitting a hard surface with a loud thud?" (Pyrrha shakes her head and says no quietly), "…well whatever must have been my imagination, as I was saying…I cheated to make it into Beacon I made up most of the items on my transcript and I want to apologize not only to you but to the rest of the team but I thought it wou-" Pyrrha then hugs me interrupting me, by then bringing me into a kiss, and whispers into my ear *I don't care, and even if you did cheat your way into beacon, I wouldn't care, I love you too, and will continue to love you because your one of the few people to see me as a person rather than as a Idol, or a celebrity and that is one of the things most precious to me* as she said this tears seemed to fill her eyes and a warmth then filled me as my face was flushing heavily and then Pyrrha walked off, that was when I heard steps walk near me and when I turned it was soma who told me

"I am proud of you and I am happy that you were able to tell her the truth, that alone took a great deal of strength and for that I want to help you learn how to defend yourself." I nodded

 ** _Forty minutes later_**

Soma then smiled and nodded and said one last thing "Seek help from not only those around or anyone who offers, but also your teammates, especially Pyrrha who looks like she wants to help and I've taught you what I can so go to her, oh by the way you may need to head to your dorm, it's almost past curfew so you may want to hurry." After that I left and I swear I heard groaning well whatever with that I headed off to my room to tell the rest of my team about the transcript.

 **In my teams dorm**

*Pant…pant…pant* I eventually took a deep breath as I then*sighed* (running all the way probably wasn't the best idea) after getting my breath back, I then revealed the truth behind my transcript, initially Nora and Ren were both shocked and it took a bit to calm them both down especially Nora, however after they calmed down they both hugged me, and told me "we would be happy to help you work hard enough to become as great as you can and to allow us to grow stronger together, I know it must have been hard to tell us this so we want to help and we don't care because Jaune we still respect you, you're just going to have to work a little harder than most is all it means and you will work hard to prove that you are worthy of our respect, until then we'll make sure you work hard." I was so happy and exhausted I walked to my bed, told my team goodnight, told everyone "thanks" after that I fell to sleep.

 _Ozpin's perception of events/ observations_

 _Hmm? Interesting, he might be what we need. However in light of some events as of late I think that he will be rather interesting? Soma prove me right that is all I can ask and hope for…mother lend me strength, and I pray that the cards may fall right so we may not be enemies again. "Huh? Finished my cup already, oh Glynnda could you please pour me another glass?" Glynnda then walk's out from the shadow of the room and nods with coffee pot in hand then pours me another glass and asks "are you sure that it is the best idea, or that this is the best course of action? If so there is two things I must say first I believe in you even if your actions are confusing, and if this is the best way to go about…this, then I will have to trust you…Alucard" I grinned slightly and asked her "why would you call me by that name? I haven't gone by, in a long time" she then smirked and whispered *because right now it seems to fit you best*_

 **End of chapter**

 _ **A/N: what is this? Well I will tell you what I can, even if this twist seems to make no sense I thought what if the world of remnant wasn't just another world but a different earth with slight changes or an alternate history, where Dracula existed however with another name and of different nature. Now before you ask why make Ozpin as this world's parallel Alucard well it is because I thought it would be more interesting and in my opinion I wanted to be sure to put Alucard into this story as I thought about this more and more I couldn't recreate the destruction of chaos for every character so instead I figured this might explain how he might have such knowledge and insight on Dracula and thought that it might have been the best way to do this. Also I am sorry that this chapter was a bit lengthy and would like to apologize as I will try to explain about the difference of souls and how they will be slightly different in this fic rather than function the same way they would in game so I will try to explain how they might act differently next chapter, R &R, P.M. me about questions, and concerns also until then see ya**._


End file.
